Giggles
by SageStormAshes
Summary: Possible sequel to Footsies: Somebody let it slip to a reporter that our own Boy Wonder giggles. Well after being sent off a mission by Batman and receiving some "interesting" fan mail, Dick isn't happy. But what will the team do when he vows to stop speaking until the culprit comes clean? We all know how Wally can talk. 4-part, Established BIRDFLASH.There will be lots of fluff.
1. Confusion & Confrontation

**Giggles**

**Part One: Confusion & Confrontation**

**By SageStormAshes**

* * *

**Hey, IT'S SAGE! Sup my chiffarobe choppin' chilluns?**

**Let's get some things straightened out. 1) This is in the same universe as my other BirdFlash Fic. It's just set about a year later. 2) Dick is 14 and Wally is 16. 3) THERE WILL BE MAIJOR FLUFF in the third chapter. Please get ready, for I wrote it while high on Josh4Eva's mom's banana bread which is a godly creation. It's a nose bleed starter. **

**4) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH to all of my reviewers for Footsies. I have never gotten 8 reviews, and when I realized I had 8... I flipped tables (but in the good way. :)**

** Thank you sooo much to ****CHiKa-RoXy. You wouldn't believe just how amazing your review made me feel, so darling, this story is written for you. I will do another sequel to Footsies and it will be more involved with that Plot Line but this is written for you for now.**

**Finally, thank you SOOO much to Josh4Eva for being an amazing BETA and best friend. PLEASE check out her story on fiction press: Slipping into the Dark. How you put up with my crappy grammar errors.. I will never know. :)**

**Okay, enuff of my rambling. You may read now. **

* * *

It was a normal day at Mount Justice. Well, as normal as things could ever be for the group of hormonal teenage superheroes. The air wasn't tense and uncomfortable, no villains had tried to destroy the city, and Superman had even lightened up towards Conner. Overall, it was a pretty normal day for the sidekicks, excuse me, partners.

Conner and M'gann were off, training with Wolf in the far corner of the foyer. M'gann had been shape shifting back and forth between her human form and a sandy blonde wolf. They had realized a while ago (with a loud _hello M'gann_) that if she could transform herself and Conner into wolves, they could communicate clearly with the wolf. If they could train with Wolf, Wolf could come on missions, making Superboy happy, and his happiness made Miss Martian happy.

Kaldur, had abandoned his studies in his room, grabbed a book and joined Artemis and Wally on the couch. The two teens, sat, side by side, engaged in a heated battle, on screen and off. Playing none other than Call of Duty.

"OH Arty! Why you running? Scared, little girl?" Wally taunted, dodging Artemis's glares at her hated nickname.

"Shut the hell up, Kid Idiot. I've beat you in every round we've played so far."

"Please. That's only because I've been going easy on you! You know, since you're a girl. I wouldn't want you to cry. You know, being one of the powerless weaklings."

Even Kaldur looked up from his book after hearing that comment. Though he knew Wally's tone was joking, that was a slightly harsh thing to say; especially since Wallace was the boyfriend of the other "powerless weakling."

"Oh, can it! Did all those chemicals go to your head when you became Kid Freak? We all know that you suck at Call of Duty without your little boyfriend's help!" Artemis smirked, finally feeling as if she had to upper hand in their waging battle.

Wally glared but swung back at her with, "_I do not! _I can play just fine without Robin!"

"Please West, you can't walk into a room without your little birdie, much less beat me, the master, in Call of Duty."

"I must agree." Kaldur slipped in, scaring both teens (they had forgotten he was there, as usual.) His voice was laced with amusement as he continued, "You do rely on Robin a fair amount." Kaldur smirked at just how red Wally's checks were, before asking "Where is Robin anyway?"

No sooner said than done, the zeta tube announced Robin's presence, "Recognized. B-01 Robin."

"Hey Babe." Wally called out, only half paying attention to the youngest team member. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Robin was in _no mood _to be called 'babe.' Batman's protégé's eyes were flashing dangerously behind the ever-present sunglasses. Robin's poster was tense, angry, and his teeth were clenched furiously. But Wally being Wally, was only focused on kicking Artemis's ass.

"Don't you fucking_ dare_ 'hey babe' me." Robin hissed, his words laced with venom. In an instant, the whole team was on alert, M'gann and Conner abandoned the training, & Kaldur and Artemis turned in shock.

It was rare to ever hear the boy wonder cuss. He had grown up with circus folks, and then as a millionaire's well behaved ward. The only time any of the team could remember hearing Robin cuss was when Wally's life had been on the line, due to a fight with Joker.

In an instant, the atmosphere of Mount Justice had changed. The team was on high alert, though confusion coursed through each of their veins. Wally's the most, though he also felt slightly hurt, along with shock. But Robin's anger was rolling off him like tidal waves. Despite having sunglasses on, his glare was spine tingling and it looked like the boy wonder was taking lessons from Batman, himself.

M'gann was the first to break the almost tangible tension. "Umm, Robin? Are you okay?" She asked in a sisterly manor, talking a step towards the seething teen.

"Actually M'gann, I'm fine! Perfectly fine! What? Do I seem angry to you?" Robin responded in high, almost joker like tone, a sadistic smirk settling on the boy's face. To see the usually masked and calm boy act so...unstable was terrifying.

"Actually, Boy Wonder, you sound as if you passed insanely angry a few miles back. Tone it down, would you!" Artemis drawled, not affected by the fourteen year olds hissy fit.

"Tone it down? TONE IT- Sure thing Arty, I'll tone it down. I'll tone it down to the point where one of you turns around and tells a reporter something about me that's completely untrue!" Dick teetered on sounding insane and demented, his words beginning to escalate and his tone higher.

"Wait. What?" Superboy voiced the rest of the teams' thoughts. "Is anybody else a little confused right now?"

"Well let me get you 'fused, Conner. **I DO NOT GIGGLE!**" Dick practically yelled. "I have never once giggled in my whole life. Nor do I plan on giggling! Do I cackle? Yes. Do I giggle? HELL NO! I do not giggle!"

Robin finished his rant, breathing heavily, his heart pounding. He took in the looks and the silence of the room before continuing defensively. "I'm not weak! I'm Batman's protégé! His partner! I can't. I won't giggle! I don't. I'm not. I haven't" He was sputtering now, his anger still strong but his emotions confusing him and making him unsure of himself. He finished with a definite, "I'm not weak."

Wally walked up towards his fuming boyfriend. He tread cautiously, not wanting Robin to feel as if he was going to be attacked. "Rob." He stated, slowly and calmly. "Nobody said you were weak. You know none of us think that about you."

"You may not have said it but one of you said that I giggle!"

"How does that have anything to do with whether you are weak or not?" Wally asked slowly, still not seeing Robin's logic.

Robin glared, opened his mouth as if to start on another rant but was cut off by Kaldur. "Robin, I advise you to think calmly before you begin to speak again. Think like a superhero. None of us have in the slightest Idea, what you are talking about. Use your senses. Explain the story to us and then, afterward you may still be angry, if you please."

Robin glared at the room, before Kaldur's logic began to set in. He sighed in defeat, and pulled out of his angry posture. The rest of the team sat on the couches surrounding the Boy Wonder, who remained standing.

Kaldur cleared his throat before turning to Robin. "Okay. Let us treat this like a failed mission. Tell us who, what, where, when, how, why."

"I was out with Batman in Gotham, chasing a lead for the Joker. Batman had been lead into a warehouse by Harley Quinn, and I was doing a perimeter breach and standing guard. There was a noise and I turned to see Joker, standing in front of me; but he wasn't wearing the usual Joker get-up. He had on a mouth piece that was wired and tubed to a box on his back. I ran at him but a floor bomb threw me back."

At this point, he had noticed that the whole team was sitting at the edge of their seats, entranced in Robin's tale. He smirked lightly before continuing, "Anyway, I threw my bat-a-rangs but his suit was impenetrable. He laughed sadistically, calling me little clown. This threw me off, because I usually got 'bird boy' and 'little birdie'; things of that nature.

I came at him from the left but he kept laughing, telling me to go giggle in the corner. He kept throwing taunts at me about giggling and being weak. But after every taunt he was getting stronger. His laughter was fueling his suit, making him invulnerable to my weapons. Finally, Batman came out and saw me battling Joker. He raced over and took my position. He asked me what Joker was talking about but I had no idea. All we knew was that Joker was getting stronger from the idea of me giggling. He got so strong that Batman eventually told me to just go back to the cave, because I was making the situation worse!"

At this point the team heard the strain in Robin's voice, the obvious hurt at being sent back, but kept their comments to a minimum after Robin's 'I'm not weak' rant.

"I turned to zeta back to the cave but not before I heard Joker say "Poor little giggles. Poor little bird boy. First a team mate leaks that you giggle to a reporter and then Batsy sends you home. Poor little weakling." Before I could respond I got zipped back to the Bat Cave."

Robin finished his story and turned to the team, each wearing looks of confusion, anger, and slight suspicion. He plopped down in the seat next to Wally, and he sighed dejectedly. M'gann opened her mouth to comfort Robin but the Boy Wonder wasn't done yet. "That's not even the worst part! When I got back, there was a pile of letters in my room. They were sent from fans and they're the most; the most ridiculously stupid things ever!"

Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out a wad of at least 30 letters and threw them on the coffee table. Each team member bent down to grab one and read the atrocity that was the fan mail.

M'gann read hers aloud first, the teen wore a look of shock and poorly concealed amusement as she read, "Robin skipped across the yard. The day was bright, the birds were chirping and Kid Flash loved him ever so much! Especially his light airy giggle."

Artemis went second, though she had a hard time keeping a straight face at the letter she held. "Hey babe, guess who?" Kid Flash had put his gloved hands over the Boy Wonder's mask. "I don't know." The boy giggled happily. "Umm. Kid Flash?"

"You got that right," Kid responded before kissing Robin.

"My turn." Conner ripped open a letter and began to read the first few lines of his story out loud. "Robin giggled softly before wrapping his hand around Wally's-" Conner cut off, reading silently to himself before exclaiming, "Whoa! I AM NOT READING THAT OUT LOUD!"

The rest of the team clamored to see the "dirty" story as Robin threw his head back on the chair and blushed deeply. The team erupted in laughter searching through more of the hundreds of stories that had been sent in, each story receiving more and more laughter at the absurdity of it all.

"There must be thousands of these." Kaldur turned to the aggravated Robin, who was glaring at Wally, who was reading a letter with a bemused face.

"Yeah. And they only get worse. Much much worse." Robin sighed, before silently taking all of the letters back; much to the dismay of Artemis and M'gann.

"Hey! We weren't done!" Artemis laughed trying to get the letters back, to no avail.

"Nope, you're done, Robin replied, side stepping Artemis's failed attempts at theft.

"Gosh! Robin. Those were the cutest things! And you giggling! Oh you need to giggle in front of me sometimes! I mean, I know you don't giggle but if you did!" M'gann fan-girl squealed, despite the warning looks from Wally. At the idea of him giggling, Robin's air had gotten dark and defensive.

"I. DON'T. GIGGLE." He hissed maliciously, trying not to lose his cool.

"We know, we know," Conner jumped in, ready to salvage what is slightly oblivious girl friend had done. "But obviously somebody here thinks you do and they told a reporter that you do."

"Honestly, the whole idea of it sounds like a bad prank." Artemis concluded, tears still in her eyes from laughing so hard. "I think you're over reacting. I mean, it's just giggling. Especially when you giggle (she had picked up another letter) so serenely that the world just stopped to listen and your defenses just crumble when you hear that tinkling laugh. And you just-" She stopped, but not because of the fuming boy but because she was laughing so hard that she couldn't speak.

The rest of the team couldn't keep it in, their laughter filling up the foyer. Well all of their laughter except Robin's whose anger had multiplied.

"You know what? That's fine. Laugh all you want." Robin said, unusually calm, "I hope you do keep laughing but until one of you comes clean about who told the reporter that bull shit, then don't expect anything from me. In fact, I'm boycotting speaking to any of you until you come clean. Bats honor."

With an air of finality, he turned on his heel, strode across the room and out through the double doors with a bang. Pausing he leaned his ear on the door after he had exited, noticing with satisfaction, that there wasn't a sound to be heard from the room.

* * *

**Déjà like it? **

**I know there isn't a lot of BirdFlash right now but I SWEAR to you, there will be. Okay, Expect your next chapter around Friday to Sunday. Please Review. I love to hear feedback. REVIEW! **


	2. Knowledgeable Souvenirs

**Giggles**

**Part 2- Knowledgeable Souvenirs **

**By SageStormAshes**

* * *

**Hey It's SAGE! Sup My chiffarobe choppin' chilluns? **

**You all will be happy to know that this is going from a 3 part to a 4 part story. GET EXCITED! And instead of making you all wait for BIRDFLASH fluff in the last chapter, you're about to get hit with some angst and fluff.**

**I really want to say thank you to all of my reviewers who really, you guys have made my days. It's amazing the support I have received. So thank you to: lightsoul (Thanks for pointing out a really good question. It should be answered in the next chap.) **

**viridianaln9 (No it's not nice to laugh at Rob.) InvisibleNinja1234, I am psycowriter, mixxi, Reining3, Red Robin R. You are all so sweet and really supportive. This one's for you all. **

**Josh4Eva. What can I say? Thank you to my beta. You are beautiful and talented and my darling, you will never lose me to another French girl. I love you. **

**CHiKa-Roxy. You have left me another amazing review that has me tearing up. You make me feel so happy and your reviews give me tons of confidence! *hugs* So, thank you! **

**Now Read On:**

* * *

It had been three days since Robin's ban on speaking to the team. Let's rephrase that; it had been three long, boring, monotonous, and totally not asterous days since Robin's ban on speaking to the team. And Wally wasn't the only one who felt this way. Though anybody would admit that it was nice to not be terrified of one of Robin's twisted pranks, the loss of Robin was much more harmful than beneficial.

Artemis missed the one person who could retaliate in Call of Duty. Kaldur missed having someone who wouldn't always be dragged into an argument, and M'gann just missed her "self claimed" little brother. Even Conner, the seemingly emotionless teen, found himself missing the Boy Wonder's advice and patience, though he wouldn't admit it to anybody other himself.

However, all of those ailments paled in comparison to how Wally felt. Currently, he was sitting on the couch. Not doing anything. Just sitting there. He had declined every offer thrown at him to do something, claiming he just wanted to think. Though Robin was the only one truly ignoring the team, without his boy friend's presence, Wally had been... useless. He had been silent, moody and hurt by Robin's actions.

Call Wally a love sick idiot, but that was the fact. Wally was a slight wreck without Dick. Sure Wally acted like a player and a flirt with others, but love was something that he was serious about. Well, not serious, (the love sick idiot part of him kept the dopey smile on his face) but he never joked about his feelings towards Robin. Dick was the only one who truly understood him and accepted him. Robin was his best friend and even if it had only been three days, it felt like a life time without the boy.

It wasn't like Wally hadn't ever gone a long time without Robin. Being Batman's protégé and partner made Robin a busy teen. Despite the fact that both boys lived in different cities, went to different schools and usually didn't see each other until practice or missions (Wally was trying to fix this, believe me) they had always made the effort to talk to each other or communicate. Even before they had started dating, they had always talked at night. It was just what they had done.

Robin's deliberate silence is what upset Wally the most. He could understand Robin's anger at the team, but it would be so much more beneficial to work things out and speak. That was the logical solution after all. Wally could even understand anger making Rob not want to think logically. However, not speaking to each other when their time was so limited and precious.

Being in their line of work, so to speak, was dangerous and sometimes life threatening. Neither of them knew when they could get hurt or possibly die. Wally sighed. Why would Rob waste valuable time they had together over something so illogical? He really thought last month's mission would have made them both aware of possible loss.

*Flashback* *Memory*

_ "Wally? WALLY?" Wally lifted his head, feeling his spine crunch in protest as he took in the view around him. He was currently laying on shattered wood, pain searing through his back and head. He turned to the voice that was layered with panic and grief._

_ Robin was on his knees beside him, holding Wally's upper body and trying to clear the rubble around him. His mask was askew, showing terrified blue eyes, and his movements were jerky and panicked. _

_ All Wally could remember was the team infiltrating an abandoned factory that had turned out to be the new Joker Headquarters. Then Joker had thrown something at Robin, and he had jumped in front of it. He assumed it was a bomb. Still slightly shocked, he couldn't figure out why Robin was panicking so much. It was only a bomb, and Wally was obviously fine. "What's wrong Rob? It's only a little bomb. I'm fine."_

_ Robin's eyes looked at him in shock. "You are not fucking fine! Wally? Are you insane? You jumped in front of me and deflected a Joker bomb. Your body was slammed into a Steele wall at 100 miles per hour! Why would you- Why would you put your life in danger like that? You are not fucking fine." Robin then suddenly pulled his boyfriend's hand up to the ginger's head. "Feel that?"_

_ His hand became slick and sticky. "It's only water." Wally sighed, confident his boyfriend was only overreacting._

_ "Only water?" Robin gasped in realization. "Oh shit. Wally ,that's blood. This must be worse than I thought." He whispered more to himself than Wally. _

_ " Just keep your eyes open. Please. Just do it for me." Robin said suddenly, noticing Wally's eyes drooping. _

_ As much as he wanted to obey his boyfriend's command, Wally began to feel more and more detached, and his eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Though all he wanted was to hear Robin's voice, the fog was too heavy. He felt himself slipping into the dark, and he could only manage to whisper "I'm sorry" as he heard Robin's panicked cries. _

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_ It had been an irritating heart monitor that awakened him the next morning. That and a warm heat radiating from his side. He looked down to see Robin curled in a fetal position in Wally's arms. He was snoring softly, and he looked serene. Wally smiled down at him before realizing they weren't alone. Looking up, he noticed that the entire team was there, in the infirmary. _

_ He grinned up at them, feeling lucky to actually see their faces. His smile broke the ice and in an instant Artemis and M'gann were at his side, asking how he felt and telling him how glad they were to see him awake. After reassuring them that he felt okay, he turned to Kaldur and Conner who both gave him a nod, and a smile from Kaldur. _

_ As he raised his arm to wave at them, he grimaced in pain. His hand and what seemed to be the rest of his body was covered in bandages, stitches and needles. He sighed before asking, "Okay, Full damage report. Just how badly am I hurt? Don't hold back."_

_ Kaldur looked at him solemnly before stating, "You have a broken arm, 6 broken ribs, a mild concussion, bruising everywhere and significant blood loss in your head. I am sorry. You also went through a re-breaking and setting of your bones and 3 surgeries."_

_ M'gann jumped in, her tone happy. "But Robin stayed with you the entire 3 days. He hasn't left your side once. He wouldn't even let Batman take him away. It's his quick thinking that your alive. He wrapped your head in his cape, and used mine to stop the blood flow from your legs!" _

_ She probably would have went into more detail but Robin had woken up and Wally's attention was otherwise occupied. _

_ "Umm. Hey." The Boy Wonder said, a blush filling his cheeks when he realized he had slept in Wally's arms. _

_ 'Hi." Wally had replied back, his smile stretching his face wide._

_ "Um, we're just gonna leave you two alone now." Conner remarked, before pulling M'gann out of the room. It was probably a good idea because the Martian looked ready to fan girl and squeal excitedly. The two left, followed by Artemis and Kaldur, who stated something about a status report for Batman and visiting Wally later. _

_ Finally alone, Wally stretched his one good arm and winced in pain. He laid back down; his body felt like it had been run over by a pickup truck 5 times and then thrown to the wolves. He grinned though, glad it was just him and Dick._

_ He was about to make a remark, something witty to lighten the tense mood, when he realized that Dick was shaking violently; the teen was hunched over and shuddering. Worried, he pulled his body up (though it protested in pain) next to the raven haired teen and grasped that Dick wasn't sick, he was silently crying. Soft tears were flowing down the boys pale cheeks. _

_ Wally panicked. Dick had never cried in front of Wally, and to see his boyfriend so vulnerable and upset broke Wally's heart. He touched Dick's arm to comfort him, and that pushed Dick over the edge. _

_ At Wally's comforting touch Dick's silent tears had become loud, heart wrenching sobs. Wally was at a loss, being a male and sometimes a little lost with emotions and hormones, he did the only thing he could. Despite his aching bones, he wrapped his one good arm around Dick and pulled the younger boy on his lap, holding him closer to his chest. He began to rock the sobbing boy back and forth, like his mother had years ago. _

_ "Shhhhh." Wally murmured into Dick's ear, trying to calm the teen. "It's okay. I'm okay. There's nothing to be scared of. Joker's not coming to get us, Batman actually let you stay here and I'm fine. It's all okay." He rubbed circles into the boy's back, trying to get him to calm down and say what was on his mind, but Wally's last speech had only made Dick cry harder. _

_ Wally tightened his grip on Robin, whose hands had reached up to wipe away the tears. He heard the Boy Wonder breathe deeply and try to calm himself, only start into another round of fresh tears. Slowly, Wally lowered his eyes to Dick's eye level, emerald green meeting baby blues. _

_ "What's wrong?" He asked, as he wiped the tears from Robin's checks with his thumb. _

_ "It's just..." Dick managed to stutter out, the tears still streaming down his face. Wally only sat there patiently, offering a smile of encouragement. Dick tried again, this time with new confidence from Wally's smile. _

_ "It's just... I mean... You nearly died Wally. They had to pump your heart 3 times to keep you alive."_

_ "Dick, I think the word you're missing is 'nearly.' I didn't die. I'm right here with you. I'm fine. The doctors patched me up and I'm good to go! " Wally sighed, thinking he had remedied the situation, when he realized that Robin's eyes had gone wide. _

_ "You may be fine this time but what if the doctors can't patch you up next time?" Dick's tone was steadily getting more and more panicked. "Either of us can die at anytime! We don't know! And I just can't live without you. I can't live knowing that you could die on the next mission! I can't. I won't! I just can't do it!"_

_ Wally kissed the pale boy's temple. He was shocked that Robin was only just realizing this. He guessed his near death experience had really opened Dick's eyes to the possibility of one of them dying. Maybe since he was older, he had already come to terms with this idea, but that didn't make sense. Robin was the god damn Batman's prodigy. He had experienced things much worse. Whatever the reason, Wally knew he needed to fix it._

_ "Dick. Look at me." He pulled the raven haired teen to eye level."You don't have to. You won't have to live without me. And we both know dangers are a part of the job."_

_ "But that doesn't make me feel any better about it!" Dick whispered, his eyes squeezed shut._

_ "It doesn't have to. But Rob. This was an eye opening experience. I mean, sometimes the bad things that happen open our eyes to good things we were missing. In this case, we realized that we need to make every second count. We don't always have a lot of time together as it is. When we do get the chance to see each other we need to make each and _every_ second count!" Wally finished, finally feeling satisfied, for Dick was looking up at him with a small grin on his face. _

_ Dick reached up, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck and threading his hands through the red heads untamable hair. Wally's hands wrapped around his little bird's waist naturally, pulling them closer together until they were eye to eye, their noses brushed against each other. _

_ With a soft sigh, Dick pulled Wally down and their lips locked in a soft passionate kiss. There was an edge to the kiss, as it went on. Dick desperately pulled Wally closer, reassuring himself that Wally really was there. The kiss depended until they were both gasping for air._

_ Wally pulled back, his head spinning. He laughed quietly before lightening the atmosphere. "Besides, Rob. I'm the Wall-Man! Did you really think that a fool like the Joker could take me down?" _

_ Robin laughed lightly. "You're not a god Wally."_

_ "I know, but Dick." Wally's tone suddenly serious. "As long as I have you fighting beside me, and as long as we have a mission, I won't let anybody take me down. I promise. As long as I have you, I'll fight my hardest and I won't die."_

_ "Kid Idiot. Don't make promises you can't keep." _

_ Instead of instigating another fight, Wally only kissed Dick lightly, before rolling of the hospital bed (much to his body's discomfort) and announced that he was hungry. Halfway down the hall he realized with a curse that he hadn't gotten a souvenir. Robin, who had cackled at his proclamation, assured him that his 'bad ass' battle scars was the only souvenir he needed._

_ It had been a week after, when Wally realized that he had received the best souvenir of all. He wasn't scared anymore. He knew that Dick and him were going to make every second count. They both knew that death was a possibility. This knowledge made them go the extra mile that others in their situation wouldn't, and they made every second count. _

_*end flash back*_

* * *

**Déjà Like it? **

**Next Chapter should be more in line with the plot. Speaking of next chapter, SAGE is going to LONDON, Paris and then Amsterdam for two weeks. Really good for me... Not so much for you. I'm going to be on a confusing time change but I'll try my hardest to finish chapter 3 and post it. **

**I was honestly terrified of posting this because I wasn't sure if y'all would like the flashback deviating from the plot. I hope you enjoyed it and if not, then say so! Please Review as always! See you next time!**

**SAGE**


	3. Discovery

Hey it's SAGE! What's up my chiffarobe choppin' chilluns? I'm back from Europe.

First- I want to say thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Some of you felt very differently about Dick's decision after chapter 2 which I found very interesting so thanks for your feedback.

This chapter was very hard for me to write. There's a lot of dialogue and a few answered questions. I've been going through some rough times and I just had a really hard time writing but thank you all for waiting. I'd rather give you something late that I like rather than crap on time that I don't. I'm sorry if Artemis is out of character. I really am.

I was actually finished a few days ago but my beta didn't have the time. Then my boyfriend broke up with me and she had the time :)Thank you for working so hard for me Josh4Eva. All I can say is you are asterous.

I also have a new two part bird flash story that should be out tomorrow or monday please check it out.

**NEWS: Sage is holding a review lottery. Essentially, if you leave a review on this story, Footsies or 1,000 words, your screen name will be put in a hat and then I'll pull a name. If you review more than once, then your name gets put in more than once. (1per chapter, unless its two amazing reviews.) 1st place gets a 2-3 part story (depending on inspiration) written for them, where they get to chose the prompt. 2nd gets a one-shot where they get to give me 3 prompts and I'll have three prompts and together we will decide which one I write . Third place gets a dedication in a chapter. Good Luck. REVIEW!**

* * *

**Giggles**

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

**Author: SageStormAshes**

**Beta: Josh4Eva**

* * *

Kaldur'ahm sighed as he ran his hand through his short blond hair and slumped deeper into the chair at the head of the table. It was three days into Robin's "ban" on the team and Kaldur honestly couldn't believe the team had let Robin stay silent for so long. As far as he knew, nobody had even _tried_ to contact the teen. He found that his made him feel surprisingly, disappointed.

Aqualad knew that sometimes Artemis got frustrated by the boy's arrogance, that M'gann would rather not worry about being affectionate towards Superboy because Robin was in the room (he made awkward gestures and confused Superboy to no end.) He supposed that he felt a little better without Robin's darting to and fro with terrifying cackles, but still.

Then there was Wally. Kaldur was in disbelief at how unmotivated Wally seemed to be in getting the Boy Wonder back. It was obvious that Wally was upset but he hadn't even tried to get Robin to talk. It was all very surprising and dare he say it again, but disappointing. Especially since he knew just how hard Robin and Kid Flash had worked to get Robin to be able to come.

*Flashback*

_"BATMAN!" The annoyed hiss of Robin had reached the ears of Kaldur'ahm, who had been training in the pool next to the training room. Subconsciously, Kaldur leaned towards the wall to catch the next bit of conversation. It wasn't everyday that somebody hissed at the Batman without suffering consequences. _

_ "You're being ridiculous! If I wasn't with Wally, then you would be perfectly fine with me staying here next week!" Kaldur grinned softly to himself. So that was what this was about. The team and Black Canary had planned a week and a half training camp essentially. It was M'gann's idea really. She had watched one too many "Hello Megan's" and decided that the team was in need of a slumber party. Black Canary and himself had thrown in the training to work on team bonding as well. _

_ The whole team was going to stay at Mount Justice for the entire week and a half. It was summer after all, so there wasn't any school. He knew that Artemis had gotten the okay after a few days of working her mother and that Wally had gotten an immediate yes. M'gann and Conner didn't need any permission, seeing as they lived in the mountain. Aquaman, his king, had just laughed and clapped Kaldur on the shoulder, telling him to live a little and have some fun._

_ Kaldur frowned to himself as he fully realized what Robin had said. Batman didn't want Robin to stay at the mountain? This was quite peculiar, in Kaldur's opinion. He had believed that Batman would be all gung ho on the idea of a week and a half of hard training with Black Canary. He pressed himself up against the wall, intent on hearing Batman's opinion. _

_ The Dark Knight's voice was low and patient. "That is not true and you know it. You have summer reading and homework to do-"_

_ "Done." Robin cut him off smugly._

_ "Personal training to be done at the Bat Cave- ."_

_ "What's the point? You won't be there! You are going to be off fighting Catwoman, again. I hate going on those missions. All you ever do is flirt!"_

_ "I do not!" Batman's voice went up for a split second and then he continued on with his list of things Robin needed to do. "And just who is going to patrol and protect Gotham?" _

_ "Have the commissioner do it! That's what the police are for! And Joker's back in Arkham. How about this? I'll go back every three nights and patrol."_

_ "Crime takes no break, Robin. You know this."_

_ "Look, Batman, we know crime takes no breaks, but fourteen year olds need to! Besides, it's not even a break; it's training with Black Canary! That is no vacation. Let me just tell you that." Kaldur jumped back slightly, surprised to hear Kid Flash's voice in the midst of the argument between mentor and protégé. _

_ "West, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and unwrap your arm from my son's waist before I unwrap it for you." Batman's voice was cold and low. Kaldur chuckled to himself, he could almost visualize Wally's panicked expression. Chuckling, that had been a huge mistake on Kaldur's part, for then he heard the Caped Crusaders voice louder this time. _

_ "Aqualad. How about you come in here and tell me your opinion?" Kaldur snapped up, chills running down his spine. Of course the BATMAN could hear his chuckle. Deciding to face the music, rather than pretend he hadn't heard the man, Kaldur pulled himself out of the water and dried of before walking into the training room._

_ The scenario would have been comical, if Aqualad didn't fear for his life. The Dark Knight stood with his back against the wall as an angry Robin perched on his toes, hissing words into his ear. Kid Flash, who was wearing his casual clothes, seemed to be in deep though. Kaldur noted, with pride, that Wally had refused to unwrap his arm from Robin's waist. _

_ "Well Sir," Kaldur started, once he reached the wall where the three were located, "I believe that if it's truly not about Kid Flash's and Robin's relationship; then Kid Flash doesn't need to be here." _

_ Before Batman could respond, Wally jumped in defensively. "Whoa! I'm here to support Rob!" _

_ "Do you believe it isn't about Kid Flash?"_

_ "Yes." Kaldur stood by his decision._

_ "Fine. Kid Flash, respect your leader, and leave." As Kid began to protest, Batman glared, shutting the red head up completely. With a frustrated sigh and a glare towards Kaldur, Wally squeezed Robin's waist in comfort then sped out of the room. Batman's glare followed the speedster until he was outside the door before turning his gaze back to Kaldur, nodding for him to continue._

_ "Personally, Batman. I believe it would be good to have all the extra team training. Besides, Aquaman always says it's good for a team to bond, is this not correct?" He watched Batman give a curt nod and Robin split into a small triumphant grin before continuing."Also, Kid Flash and Robin work well together during missions, but this "camp" could give Black Canary the chance to make them work apart. They could train separately, to strengthen themselves and not have to rely on each other as much."_

_ Kaldur didn't need to turn around to see Robin's smirk get replaced with an extremely annoyed expression. Kaldur willed Robin not to make a big deal, for the Batman had taken a liking to this idea and had agreed to let Robin stay the week and a half, providing KF and him not train together all the time. _

_ As they had walked out, Robin had laughed slightly to himself, before turning to the Atlanian and saying, "I don't know whether I feel like punching you or hugging you." Kaldur watched as the boy thought it over for a split second before whacking his leader in the arm. Before he could retaliate however, Robin threw his arms around the older boys shoulders and whispered,_

_ "Thanks. We don't get to spend a lot of time together as it is, and you stood up for us, so thank you."Robin then cackled loudly and disappeared towards the kitchen, where Wally was sure to be. _

_ Kaldur only laughed to himself, before murmuring a soft, "You're welcome." _

_*End Flashback* _

Black Canary would be here in about four hours and Kaldur realized that if he wanted the team's training to be as useful as possible, he would need to do what any good leader would do, and pull an intervention.

*LINE BREAK* **BIRDFLASH4EVER- SAGESTORMASHES ***LINE BREAK*

"Emergency meeting in the Kitchen, NOW" Kaldur's voice rang out across the halls, pulling Wally West from a memory. He perked up immediately, as he realized that Robin couldn't say no to a team meeting. Wally wasn't sure what kept him from going up to the Boy Wonder's room. Maybe it was the idea of getting rejected by somebody he trusted and loved completely. Maybe he didn't want to screw up the situation more. Whatever the reason, Wally knew Robin would have to come down and listen to Kaldur speak. Then he could talk to his boyfriend.

"Can I go grab Rob?" Wally questioned across the foyer.

"No." Kaldur's answer was sharp and definitive. "This is a meeting we need to have without him." Wally's shoulders slumped. So much for having Dick come down. Besides, meetings were never fun unless Dick stood next to him, whispering a running commentary about how serious Kaldur was, or how Artemis always seemed to be pms-ing. Never the less, Wally dutifully sped into the kitchen.

The rest of the team beat him there. They stood huddled around the tiny island in the middle of the kitchen. Kaldur stood at the head of the island, with Artemis to his right. Superboy occupied the only chair in the kitchen, with Miss Martian curled on his lap, giggling something into his ear. Wally walked over to the kitchen cabinet, pulled out a pack of Oreos and stood to the left of Kaldur.

Kaldur opened his mouth to begin but was cut off by a rather squished Artemis who nearly growled, "Why the hell are we in the kitchen?"

"Because Red Tornados modifying the training room for Black Canary's training scenarios." Kaldur had looked annoyed at the interruption, but had decided to answer the question nevertheless. "Anyway, okay team. Here's the thing-" Before he could jump into the reason for the "emergency" meeting, Wally cut him off.

"What's with Robin not being here?" He asked heatedly.

"What? Do you miss your wittle boyfwiend?" Artemis cackled loudly. She was grumpy and squished and wasn't about to put up with any of Wally's whining.

"Hey at least I HAVE ONE!" Wally retaliated, not in the mood for Artemis's petty attitude.

"Do you? Cuz' you sure aren't acting like it! You have said almost nothing about this whole problem and offered no solutions. Besides, I could get any boy I want." Wally, looked extremely offended and began to heatedly argue with Artemis for a few minutes, much to Kaldur's displeasure. They were cut off, however, when M'gann let out a loud squeal.

"HELLO MEGAN!" She let out with a gasp. "That's why we're here! Right Kaldur? We need to talk about Robin's not speaking to us! We need to figure out who did it!" The team turned to look at their leader who only nodded slowly.

"Yes, we do and all this arguing won't help us figure out how to fix the situation, so I'm telling you both to stop." Kaldur looked down at the pair, who both looked down and mumbled apologies. Satisfied, the Atlanian opened his mouth to _finally_ explain the purpose of the meeting when a loud ding interrupted him for the third time. He was about ready to rip his gills out when he heard the computer announce a zeta tube in access.

"Access granted: Speedy. B-06"

"God Damn it! System override. Red Arrow B-06. R-E-D A-R-R-O-W."

"Access granted: B-06. Speedy." The team heard the long frustrated sigh coming from the entrance hall before the teen known as Roy Harper entered the crammed kitchen.

"Hey." The teen fist bumped Wally and shook hands with Kaldur before leaning on the doorway and looking around the room. "What's with the serious expressions? And where's Robin?"

M'gann, ever ready to be a good hostess, answered, "He's in his room. He's not talking to us."

"Oh, what did you do now?" Roy turned on Wally who jumped in surprise, while Artemis sniggered.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Wally glared at his friend. "Why did you just _assume _it was me?"

"Because it's always you, Kid Mouth" Red Arrow laughed before turning to Miss Martian. "Okay, fill me in."

She launched into the story, only stopping a few times when Red Arrow had questions. "You guys laughed at him?" Roy glared at Wally for a moment.

Wally chuckled guiltily, "It was really Artemis first."

"Whoa! Hey now! It was all of us!" Artemis responded hastily and in a heartbeat they were back to quarreling with each other. Roy sighed, before continuing to question M'gann.

"I could care less who was laughing first. It's the fact that you all laughed that upsets me." Roy said, sounding frustrated.

"Sorry." The two mumbled, looking remorseful.

"Don't apologize to me!" Roy huffed, aggravated at how thick skulled they seemed to be. "Apologize to Robin."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Conner spoke up from his chair. "He won't talk to us until the culprit comes clean."

"Okay, could we please stop calling the person who did this, 'The Culprit'! We're acting like they intentionally tried to hurt Rob." Wally half shouted, feeling sick to his stomach. People did make mistakes after all.

"Feeling guilty?" Artemis baited him, trying to get a confession.

"What?" Wally looked back as he glared, "Stop trying to make me guilty." And for the third time that afternoon, the two erupted into arguments. Roy, Kaldur and M'gann sighed. The arguing _really_ had gotten old.

Roy started again, focusing on M'gann. "So you're telling me that teenage girls are spending time writing stories and sending fan mail to Robin and Kid Idiot over here?"

"It's unbelievable. I know." Kaldur grinned at his friend.

"Actually, it's not." Conner mumbled, alerting the team.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kid Flash and Robin happen to be the two most well known sidekicks out of all of us," Conner stated simply, ignoring Roy's glare at the word 'sidekick.' "It's true. Robin is the most popular, being Gotham's personal Boy Wonder. He's their golden boy and Central City just loves their speedsters. Besides, Robin was essentially the first protégé, and KF is rated in the top ten list of Central's best looking."

"How- how-" Roy stuttered, shocked at the statistics.

"How did you know that?" Kaldur grinned, trying to hold back laughter.

"The G-Gnomes taught me well and filled me with a wide variety of info." Conner blushed while saying this.

"Oh." The four sat in silence, taking in this information as Wally and Artemis argued in the back ground. Roy, who was still in disbelief, realized something, "Where do these teens send this mail? Also, How come I've never gotten any fan mail?"

"Uh, I think they send it to the Hall of Justice, then the letters get sent through the Zeta Tubes to the respective hero." M'gann replied just as Artemis, who seemed to have been ignoring Wally, turned to Roy with and full blown smirk.

"Well duh, of course you don't get fan mail."

"Excuse me?" Roy glared haughtily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Harper. Get real." The archer looked at the room for back up only saw looks of confusion. "I mean, think about it. Your Green Arrow's side kick who went solo. First of all, GA isn't a big name like Batman, Superman or Flash. Second, you're a sidekick, which lowers your chances, and third, you went solo. You're not exactly popular."

Roy, who looked like he was about to commit homicide, cocked his head in thought before retaliating. " I guess that also means nobody is writing you fan mail either huh. You're Green Arrow's sidekick. At least I've been around longer." This seemed to shut Artemis up.

"HELLO MEGAN!" The entire team jumped at M'gann's excited outburst. The green girl flew off of Superboy's lap, out of the room and was back in a heartbeat. She flew back in, lugging in white board. She began to scribble words in a list before proudly presenting her idea.

Written in a vertical column in Expo Marker was the names of each of the team members excluding Robin. "Red Arrow, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash. M'gann, what is this?" Kaldur question the girl who was positively quivering with excitement.

Realizing nobody had any idea what she was doing she explained eagerly. "We can use our "popularity" as hero's to determine the most likely of us all to get an interview from a reporter. It's not perfect, but it's our best hope."

Kaldur smiled warmly at the girl. This was something that actually could help. Inspired, he grabbed the expo marker. Quickly he crossed out Red Arrow and Artemis, much to the duo's obvious displeasure. He proceeded down the list, the next being Miss Martian. "M'gann?"

"I haven't spoken to any reporter's because Uncle J'honn wants to work on our partnership before going public." The redhead smiled easily, not at all offended at being questioned. Convinced, he crossed out her named and continued down the list.

"Superboy?" The team turned to look at the clone, who only glared.

"Please, I won't get an interview until Superman takes me in and we all how long we're going to have to wait for that."He stated bluntly. M'gann wrapped her arms around him quickly. Uncomfortable, Artemis cleared her throat and moved on.

"Aqualad. Now that's a laugh, as if. Okay onward. Well that leaves-" Kaldur cleared her throat before she could continue.

"Artemis, that was rude and incorrect." The team wordlessly turned towards him.

"So it _was_ you?" The team gasped and turned towards him.

"What?" Kaldur laughed, "No. You misunderstood. After I saved my King, Garth and I had almost 20 interviews. They were collaborated and put into a book." He chuckled awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. The team were all gapping at him like fish out of water. He hated being the center of attention.

Wanting to direct the attention away from him, he turned back to the white board and crossed out his and Superboy's names. He realized, as the rest of the team seemed to, who was left. The all turned to look at the red hear in the corner, who looked like he wanted to shrink in on himself.

"Kid?" Kaldur reached over towards the red head who took a look at everybody in the room and on impulse, raced out.

*LINE BREAK* **BIRDFLASH4EVER- SAGESTORMASHES ***LINE BREAK*

Silence. That was what filled the room seconds after Wally raced out. He heard shocked intakes of breath and then Artemis, who muttered, "Did he seriously just run away?"

No, no, no. Wally thought to himself, pushing himself to move faster. He finally reached his room and he was now rapidly tearing through his desk drawers, searching for the explanation, the answer. The glimmer the glossy magazine cover caught his eye. Yes! He mentally shouted before racing back down to the kitchen where he heard Roy defending him.

"No. Come on guys. Just give him a minute. I'm sure he has some kind of expla- Speak of the devil." He grinned as Wally raced into the room, screeching to a halt next to Kaldur. The team looked up at him questioningly and it was M'gann who took the first tentative step towards Kid Flash.

"So it was you?" She asked softly.

"No." Wally answered in a heartbeat. "I mean yes. I mean" He cut off with a frustrated sigh.

"Have you hit your head too hard again? Was it you or was it not you?" Artemis nearly growled.

"It was, but it wasn't intentional. I just said something to a reporter but I didn't feel like it was a big deal and she didn't act like it was a big deal when I said it! Honest. You guys know I'd never want to hurt Rob." Wally explained, looking each of his team mates in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Robin could be with us right now" Kaldur questioned. Why had Wally waited three days?

"Because I didn't know I was the culprit until 9 am this morning when my aunt sent me this." Wally answered handing the team the magazine. He took a step back and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as the team crowded around the table to read the magazine. The air was heavy and silent, only filled with the soft turning of pages.

The silence was broken by a loud squeal. The red headed Martian had finished reading and was currently doing a mixture of squealing and laughing. Immediately, the team looked up at her as if she had gone insane. Seeing their looks of confusion, she blushed and calmed herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just, well." She composed herself before continuing. "That was so cute!" What? Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the rest of the team seemed to share his feelings. How was his mistake "cute?" Noticing that the team wasn't sharing her sentiment, she explained herself.

"I mean, I didn't know you could be so sweet! It's adorable that you feel that way about him! It makes me want to write a story about you two!" She let out a few more high pitched squeals before Artemis jumped in, cutting of M'gann's odd behavior.

"How was that cute?" She questioned, voicing Wally's thoughts exactly. "He's an idiot!"

"Hey!"

"You are. You made Robin seem like some young, childish boy who couldn't hold his own. You made him seem weak. I understand why he's so mad. It's no wonder Joker made fun of him. Hell, I'd make fun of him."

Wally glared. "What do you guys think?" He asked Kaldur, Roy and Conner, desperate to get other answers.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that you made him seem weak, but giggling is probably not something Batman's partner wants to be known for." Kaldur clapped Wally on the back.

Roy laughed, earning a look of disbelief from Wally. "Sorry but you never know when to stop do you? You always say too much." Ignoring the still laughing red head, Wally took a leap of faith and looked at the clone for advice.

"Wally, all I know is that you need to make things right with Robin and get him back." Conner stated firmly. Roy nodded agreeing with Conner. The whole team seemed to agree with the clone, which really wasn't very helpful to Wally.

"I already know that I need to make things right. I just don't know how!" Wally said feeling frustrated.

"We can't do everything for you Baywatch." Artemis smirked at the speedster who glared at her, and then, shockingly, decided to ignore her.

"Can I at least get some advice?"

"Here's a piece of advice." The blonde laughed."Learn when to shut up! It's a miracle you didn't tell that reporter your identity." Resisting the urge to punch the archer, Wally focused on the people who could actually help him.

"You need to get up there and you need to apologize. Take this." Roy threw the magazine at Wally. "Tell Robin all of the stuff you told us. How you didn't want to hurt him and all that blah."

"Don't lie and don't try to excuse your actions. That's your best bet Wally." M'gann said after a moment of thought.

"When should I-" Wally began before being cut off by a scoff from Artemis.

"Are you an idiot? Do it now and get Robin back!" She nearly yelled before shoving Wally out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that lead to Robin's room. Wally tucked the magazine into his pocket before shaking his head. Sometimes he really couldn't believe what his stupid mouth could let out. He really did talk too much and with that thought, he set off towards the stairs, ready to get Robin, his Robin, back.

* * *

**Déjà like it? Like I said- Sorry about Artemis, but it had to be done. **

**Remember that Robin still hasn't read the article and what is in the magazine article will be explained next chapter.**

** Question: Do we think that Dick crying in front of Wally is out of character? Because some things will need to be changed for chapter 4 if 4 should be up within a week. **

**Please Review. Reviews are really appreciated and if you do, you might win the review lottery!**


End file.
